Unmasked yet,Undiscovered.
by ShadowTrickster
Summary: What would of happened if Ella just stepped away before Hattie snatched off Ella's mask?How will the story turn?Read and find out!I will start at the place just were Char was adout to ask the question-Updated-
1. Chapter One

By:ShadowTrickster  
  
Disclaimer:I did not wright the book 'Ella Enchanted'.  
  
  
  
What would of happened if Ella just stepped away before Hattie snatched off Ella's mask?How will the story turn?Read and find out!I will start at the place just were Char was adout to ask the question  
  
______________________________________________-  
  
I went silent as Char tighened his hold on my wrist,"Marrage is suppose to be forever,but friendship can be forever too.Will you take off that mask so I could,see your face?"  
  
I looked at him with horror written across my face,it was then that I spied Hattie coming forward from a dance from the Earl of Demdy.I was for once glad to see her.  
  
Char followed my gaze toward Hattie,and Hattie,seeing him looking at her cursied and looked at me with a death glare.She then stood up and turned to Char.  
  
"Oh Charmont,"she began and I backed away,taking this to my advantage.But too late,Char turned his head toward me and opened his mouth to say something and I added in quickly,"I must leave Ch-your highness."I studdered.  
  
I saw he looked slightly dissapointed,"will we meet agian?"  
  
Hattie responded before I could answer,but all i heard was,'Dear Charmont' 'wench' because I was already out the garden and dashing toward my carriage.I had made a mental image of him smiling,him and me dancing.I supposed that would be the last time i'd get too see him that close.I sighed,taking off my mask after the coachmen placed me safely inside.It was then i realized that i was crying.I placed a hand up to my wet cheek and closed my eyes.  
  
I felt a slight pull signaling that the carriage was moving forward,and I opened my eyes.I had a splended ideal!I knew that i was too never be near Char agian,and way risk him seeing me?and they surely wouldn't miss me.It was the my heart sank.But i'd miss Mandy.I'll see her agian.I told myself,and promised it too.  
  
My thoughts came to a hault,as did my carrage.I pulled back the curtain that lined my window and peeked out side.I gasped when I seen Char standing just outside my door talking to the driver.  
  
In despration and scrambled to the other side,forgetting my mask and opened the door,hoping for a soundless escape,but to my horror,the door had to creek.So without a second thought I took off into the forest.I heard a yelling behind me,but it died out and as it did i slowed.  
  
I came to a stop and looked around.I was lost and my legs ached so.But it wouldn't over come the pain of my heart.What had become of me?My dress was torn in places from triping and dirty as well,I had no one to turn too,besides Mandy who I was afraid to even dare to go see.  
  
After standing there a few moments I decided to move on,thinking that I might find at lest a little luck today and find a some place with a roof and a pillow to sleep on.But alas,this could not be true.  
  
Finnially,I gave up.At least for tonight.I found i nice place,if you could call it that,near a tree making a bed of dried leaves.and there I fell into a fitfull sleep.  
  
_  
  
I awoke to the merry smell of something cooking.At first I thought I was at home,serving Hattie and was late getting up while Mandy had already started the morring meal.Then I remembered what happened that night.Was I dreaming?I slowly opened my eyes looking up at the blue sky.At first I thought the smell was something of a dream,but I could still smell it and I was laying on something confortably soft,huddled into a ball.I also noticed that my face was wetter than before.I tilted my head to the side to meet the gaze of gray eyes.  
  
________________________--  
  
sooo?what did you think?This is my first fic on ella enchanted.I hope it wasn't too short,Please Reveiw!You could also give me ideals on the next chapter if you think my story it good so far,I might use them! 


	2. Chapter Two

By:ShadowTrickster  
  
Disclamer:I didn't wright the book.But a few charaters in this story is my own.  
  
______________________  
  
I was takened back by this. Had they found me?No, I've never quite seen this face, which seemed to be a young man,maybe a few years older than me. I noticed he had very messy black hair, I was sure he hadn't combed it for awhile.  
  
"Are you okay, miss?"came a quiet quiet voice, yet curious.  
  
I nodded, not quite trusting my own voice, and I seemed ro be staring because he quickly said,"I'm Johnathan and you are....?"he paused waiting for me to answer.  
  
I thought quickly. I made up a name, and to my surprize the word that came from my mouth was 'Hattie'. I fussed secretly to myself.  
  
"Okay Hattie...."he repiled, testing the word out on his tounge. He then turned his back on the for a moment, leaving me curious to what he was doing.  
  
He seemed to be tending to a small fire with a frying pan fixed over it by a few carefully placed sticks. I also saw what he was fixing. Eggs. I felt my mouth water and it was then that I realized how hungry I was.  
  
After a few moments he turned to face me with a plate of eggs and i saw that they weren't that of a hen, but still looked like it would taste good.  
  
He held it out for me along with a wooden fork.  
  
"For me?"I asked,surprized. He nodded solemly, and I took the plate mumbling thank-you and ate. I ate fairly fast, that wasn't much of a surprize sence i hadn't ate sence the ball and it seemed that it was mid- after noon according to the sun.  
  
With a full belly I sat Back, relived. He sat infront of me cross leggett watching me with the same solem expression.  
  
I sat the plate down as he asked me a question I dreaded.  
  
"So. Why why have you come to this forest?" with that he motioned to the forest area.  
  
I shifted uneasily and when I didn't answer he changed the subject.  
  
He looked like a stable boy by the way he dressed,an old worn green tunic with maroon colored pants supported by a rope. But something adout him made me think otherwise. He carried himself like a noble, a noble knight to be exact.  
  
"Were are you headed then?"  
  
"To were ever my feet take me." I answered drily, "I thank you for your kindness,But I should go." and then I stood,and Johanathan did the same.  
  
"Is there any other why I could be of some help?"He asked.  
  
I didn't get a chance to answer cause i heard a the faintest crunch of a twig snapping behind me.We both turned to meed to maker of the sound.  
  
End Of Chapter Two  
  
____________________-  
  
I sorta had to hurry this.Sorry adout it.Thanks for the ones that reveiwed!and I will make the next chapter better and longer!. 


	3. Chapter three

I drew in a breath,there standing before us was a black cat, and it stared right at me as if it could see right threw me. I took a step back and stole a glance at Jonathan. He was smiling, and he laughed heartly bending down to the ground motioning for that cat to come forward. It did come and it took a seat on his shoulders. But it never took it's gaze off me, i notice it had a very protective look .  
  
"This is Danda."he answered to my puzzled look, giving the cat a scratch behind the ear.  
  
As if in greeting, Danda jumped down from his shoulder and ran over and settled herself near me, she gave me a look that I swear she would be human.  
  
"Look Hattie!She likes you!"he said, sounding a bit amazed. It took me a moment to realize he was talking to me, I really thought Hattie had shown up, I shook myself of the thought and nodded adsent mindly.  
  
I bent down and gave the cat a quick scratch behind the ear as Jonathan had done. I purr answered this and I smiled with delight, for those few brief seconds I felt the relief of all my worries, it was as if the cat was comforting me, but not by words.  
  
The cat left me and my worries flooded back in, were am i to go? I hadn't realized I said this out loud, but I did.  
  
Rather he knew this was a question for him or not he answered, "You can come with us."  
  
"I..can?"I wasn't sure adout this,should I?  
  
"Well, of course."He made it sound so ovious, and so easy.  
  
"We're heading for Bast...."he contiuned, a bit happer, he didn't have that boring expression on his face anymore.  
  
Bast. That sounded good.  
  
"We'd have to go on foot."He contiuned wearily,"i'm hoping we might find some work there."  
  
I nodded, just noticing the woods that surrounded me, it seemed the same from all directions, I din't pay this no mind, i had traveled in a forest before, I shouldn't worry, But for some reasion i did.  
  
Johanathan seemed to notice my uneasiness and said soothenly as he began packing what little items he had."Don't worry,i've been in this forest longer than I remember."  
  
Maybe so, I told myself wearily, but that wouldn't stop the orges, they knew my weakness.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
We walked for what it seemed like for days, we stopped a few times to rest, but Johanathan was eager to move on. Me and Danda we're on the same side when it came for rest, we had became good friends. A few times I had thought she would come out and talk sence she seemed almost human. I also seen the boyishness in 'John',i had started calling him by a nick name in my mind sence it seemed so easier. To my amazment he liked to climb trees when he was in the mood, and he had too when he wanted a sertain kind of fruit or eggs from a tree. I guess he always acted solem when he first meets someone.  
  
I had nothing else to wear but my dress, it was worn down with dirt and slime and thorns from rose and berry bushes that you wouldn't notice it had once been worn to a ball, not only that I had torn it a bit to make it shorter.  
  
We contiuned on a on, I envied the cat because when she got tired enough she could find a nice shoulder to rest on, But when I thought would be forever ended as we stepped to the gates of bast.  
  
Finially!  
  
We had passed the elves forest I relized as i looked around. And i hadn't seen one elf, this wasn't surprizing sence they were shy creatures, I turned my back to the forest, happy to leave it, and i had noticed I was also leaving my memories of loved one's by doing so.  
  
_____________________  
  
I wanted to contiune wrighting but i decided to leave it wright here, I hope i'm not going off of topic....and yes..char will turn up!^^! 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
  
  
The gates were but a few feet away, only a few feet. I sighed, I couldn't quite bring myself to think of all what I had just done, I was hoping every minute that i'd just wake up and learn that this had all been one big nightmare.  
  
I could hope, couldn't I?  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by a small nip to the back of my bare neck. I figured some bug had landed there trying to make food of me. I reached up and waved my hand to warn it away, but to my horror I found I could not even move my hand, I tried to move my other hand.  
  
Nothing.  
  
I would have called for help, but I not a sound came from my throat, just steady breathing that was steadily slowing. I felt my heart rate increse along with my fear, I felt like a doll, a motionless doll to be looked at and amired.  
  
John hadn't notice my sudden fear, was my face not showing my current state? The thought of this quickly left my mind as I felt my knees weaken and buckle under me causing me to fall to me to fall with a soft thud of me hitting the ground.  
  
I tried to lift myself up, but I shouldn't of had bothered because my whole body seemed useless, and things grew dark around the edges of my vision.  
  
John must had noticed there had been something wrong cause I felt him grab him turn me over from my face down position and call the name of someone I had come to hate. Hattie.  
  
I had only enought strenght to utter one word, and that word was very dear to me.  
  
"Char........."  
  
That was when my night turned to day and I knew no more.  
  
  
  
"Poor Lady", I heard a soft,sad voice from above say absentmindly.  
  
Lady. Only one person would call me 'lady'.  
  
"Mandy?"  
  
It couldn't be.  
  
It was.  
  
I opened my eyes and the sudden light hurt my eyes cauing me to squint at the dark form towering over me.  
  
"Mandy!", I exclamed and jumped up without thinking and wrapped my arms around the old cook who I thought I may never have seen agian.  
  
"Yes Lady", Mandy replied as she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.  
  
Despite my headace, many questions flooded my mind.Like:  
  
How did you get here?  
  
Were are we?  
  
What happened?  
  
Is this a dream?  
  
But a unfamiliar voice spoke before I could open my mouth and work my tounge,"Is she going to be alright?...i was sure we lost her."  
  
Mandy let me go and backed away,she looked me full in the face a smiled,"Yes...she is going to be just fine."  
  
_________________________  
  
Sorry Fokes!....i'm going to load you with excuses.....i was sick.....we had testing......i was lazy.....umm...O_O....well.....at least i added?......see?i'm not dead.......yet.... 


End file.
